Timeline
This is the timeline for all Grand Theft Auto Fanon projects. Births 1948 * Joe Lawton is born in Cottomouth, Tequesta. 1950 * Wallace Fordham is born. 1953 *Bill Huffman is born. *Felipe Hocker is born. 1954 * Randall Jones is born. 1956 *Kenny Jones is born. 1958 *Corey Jones is born. *Robert Edmonds if born. 1962 *Gary Bane is born. *Lawrence Simmons is born. 1963 *Luca Marchetti is born in Italy. 1967 *Mark Valve is born. 1968 *Tommy Montana is born in New Hamilton City. *Gerrald Bell is born. 1969 * Arlo Chaviano is born. 1971 *Lugiano Lupisella is born. *Johnny Shelton is born. *Billy G. Gilliam is born. 1972 *Klaus Laughton is born. 1972 *Gunther Joseph is born on May 17. 1973 * Robert Crusoe is born. 1975 *Niall O'Sullivan is born in Ireland. 1976 * Jack Morgan is born. 1977 *Sean Lee is born. *Hayoto Kazuki is born in Japan. *Micheal Tanner is born in Dukes, Liberty City. 1979 *Oliver Pegorino is born. 1980 *Drew Mason is born. *Nessa Van de Corput is born on June 16. 1983 *Tommy Bell is born. 1984 *Nikki Laughton is born. 1985 *Joe Preest is born. *Nathan Albright is born. *Edwardo Martinez is born on April 20. 1987 * Evan Miller is born 1988 *Kenneth Clark is born on November 9. 1990 *Samantha Kirby is born. 1990 * James Morgan is born. * Olivia Morgan is born. 1992 * Marcus Smith is born. * Rosa Chaviano is born. 1994 *Tristan Kirby is born. *Enzo Douglas is born. 1996 *Ryan Baker is born on June 3. 1997 *Remy Van de Corput is born on November 23. Events 1902 *The Hamilton Leaf is founded. 1958 * The Chaviano Crime Family is formed under the leadership of Ronaldo Chaviano. 1960's *Bison Ukrainian Mafiya AKA Rovozicki Family is founded by Luka Rovozicki. 1980 *The Stoozy Boys are formed in London. *The Jones Crime Family is formed in New Hamilton City. 1983 *Tommy Montana is caught with his cousin's cocaine and was arrested, aged 15. 1985 *Tommy Montana is arrested for murder, aged 17 1987 *Tommy Montana is arrested for petit larceny, aged 19 1988 *Tommy Montana is arrested when trying to rob a small franchise. He is charged with armed robbery. 1989 *Luca Marchetti and Fabrizio Gianno smuggle themselves out of Italy and into the United States of America. They arrive in South Nassau. 1993 *Tommy Montana is sent by Randall Jones to kill Abarca Santos. He is caught after the murder and sentenced to six years in prison. 1995 *Bell Lawyers & Co is founded by Gerrald Bell. 1997 *Gerrald Bell is suspected by the New Hamilton City Police Department for being involved in witness tampering. *Bill Huffman is elected to the US House of Representatives via special election. 1998 *Niall O'Sullivan is hired by the Bison Police Department. *Gary Bane becomes chief of the New Hamilton City Police Department. *Lawrence Simmons is elected to the US Senate. 1999 *The events of Grand Theft Auto: Playboy Life take place *Oliver Pegorino is killed by Playboy X. *Henrique Boabo is killed by Playboy X. *The events of Grand Theft Auto: Danger Zone ''takes place. 2000 *Police Officer Niall O'Sullivan shoots and kills Thomas Strickland, a crack cocaine dealer. *Hayoto Kazuki is arrested whilst trying to steal a car. *Robert Edmonds is elected to the US House of Representatives. 2001 *The events of Revelations take place. 2002 *Edwardo Martinez and Kenneth Clark meet and become partners. 2003 *Wallace Fordham resigns from the Joint Chiefs of Staff in protest of the current President's policies. *Drew Mason is hired by the Federal Investigation Bureau. *Tommy Bell is arrested for a suspected murder, he is released due to lack of evidence. *Daniel Drebin is arrested for drunkenly beating and robbing a lumberjack. He bails. 2004 * Joe Lawton is elected President of the United States. 2005 *Drebin Family is founded by Daniel Drebin. *Nathan Albright participates in a casino heist in Niantic City, Alderney. The crew makes off with a little over 1.2 million dollars. 2007 * Bill Huffman is elected Democratic Whip in the US House. ** Robert Edmonds is elected as Caucus Chairman. 2008 * President Joe Lawton signs the American Economic Sustainability Act into law, authorizing a 700 billion dollar bailout for several major banks. ** Representative Bill Huffman is one of the few members of Congress to vote against the resolution. 2009 * The event known as "Bloody Sunday" takes place in Liberty City. Amid the confusion during the massive firefight, Nathan Albright secretly escapes and goes into hiding. * Lawrence Simmons becomes the senior Senator from San Andreas. 2012 * Samantha Kirby marries Enzo Douglas. 2013 *The events of ''Grand Theft Auto: North Yankton Stories take place. *Wayne Heron is killed by Tommy Bell. *Klaus Laughton is killed by Tommy Bell. *Felipe Hocker is killed by Tommy Bell. 2014 *Detective Sergeant Niall O'Sullivan shoots and kills Eli Pickett, an armed robber in the act, while off-duty. *Joe Preest is arrested in London and later moved to Alderney State Correctional Facility. *Nathan Albright resurfaces in the New Peachtree. 2015 *The Main Events of Vengeance in Los Santos ''take place. 2016 * The Main Events of ''Grand Theft Auto: Revenge take place 2017 * The Main Events of Grand Theft Auto: Revenge take place/finish * Tom Jericho is killed. 2018 * The Main Events of Grand Theft Auto: Nightshade take place * Evan Miller is killed in the San Fierro Lockdown. * Sean Lee is killed by Evan Miller * Gunther Joseph assumes office of Governor of the West on March 6, thereby starting the Western War. * The events of Grand Theft Auto: New Leaf take place. Locations 1682 *Nassau is founded. 1790 * Livingston D.C. is founded. 1801 *Bison is founded. 1845 * Peachtree is founded, it is later renamed New Peachtree. 1854 *New Hamilton City is founded. 1905 *Las Venturas is founded. Category:Community Category:Navigation